1. Field of the Invention 
The present invention relates to a tool and method for inserting and removing corporation stops that are threadably secured to a tapping saddle. 
2. Background of the Prior Art 
In tapping into a main, such as a water main or a gas main, a tapping saddle is used to encompass the main at the desired point of tapping, a tap is made into the main, and a corporation stop is threadably received into the tapping saddle and into the tap that is made in the main. Thereafter, a branch line is connected to the opposing end of the corporation stop with a valve on the corporation stop being used to establish and terminate fluid flow communication between the main line and the branch line. This system, which is in wide spread use, works with great efficiency, however, a drawback can be found. 
In attaching the corporation stop to the tapping saddle and the main line, the installers tend to use a large plumber's wrench or similar device to threadably twist the corporation stop to the tapping saddle and thereafter to remove the corporation stop therefrom. As the corporation stop is made from copper, brass, or other relatively soft material, improper use of the  insertion and removal can cause damage to the corporation stop. If the installer uses the shank portion of the corporation stop—the portion of the corporation stop to which the branch line is attached—the wrench can cause compression of the shank portion taking the shank portion out of its round configuration. As a result, the branch line may not be able to couple to the shank portion or if a coupling is made, a proper seal may not be established between the branch line and the shank portion of the corporation stop. If the installer uses the wrench to grasp the corporation stop at its threaded base, the potential for stripping the threading on the base is high which can result in the threaded base not being properly received within its female threaded counterpart on the tapping saddle, and may additionally result in the threaded base of the corporation stop becoming jammed within the tapping saddle, making it extremely difficult to subsequently decouple the corporation stop from the tapping saddle. If the installer uses the wrench to grasp the corporation stop at the stop's valve and packing assembly, the valve can become jammed such that it becomes inoperational. In any scenario, without exercising a large amount of due care—which may be hard to come by in a rushed environment—damage to the corporation stop as well as an improper installation of the corporation stop can occur. 
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a tool that can quickly and easily attach a corporation stop to and detach a  corporation stop from a tapping saddle, which tool assures that a correct installation of corporation stop to the tapping saddle as well as the subsequent installation of a branch line to the shank portion of the corporation stop occurs. Use of such a tool must also minimize the potential for damage to the corporation stop. Ideally, such a tool is of relatively simple design and construction and is relatively easy to use and maintain.  